Atouts Charmes
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Où nos deux détectives surveillent de près la toilette de leurs chères, tandis qu'un ange blanc joue à la devinette facile...
1. Default Chapter

**Atouts Charmes**

**CHAPITRE 1**

- Conan, tu es prêt ?

Ran appela celui qui squattait la salle de bain depuis une demie heure.

_"Il est pire qu'une fille... Est-ce que je suis aussi longue, moi ?!"_

Conan descendit enfin. Ran lui fit remarquer qu'ils étaient en retard, et que son père s'impatienterait s'il ne les voyait pas en bas de l'agence avant 18h30.

- Il revient avec la voiture de location, nous prend en bas, et direction où-tu-sais... Alors dépêche-toi, il ne va pas tarder...

_"Ouais, ouais... On va encore se faire une super soirée... TT Je me demande quel genre de type peut bien inviter Kogoro à un défilé de Haute Couture..."_

Conan se remémora les circonstances qui avaient permis cette soirée...

En fait, ils avaient reçu une lettre, deux jours plus tôt, invitant Kogoro et sa fille à se rendre à un défilé de mode "particulier". Ce défilé était signé Christian Lacroix, un grand couturier français, qui inaugurait sa dernière collection au Japon. Conan avait pu être invité, et cela le dérangea un peu, car ce n'était pas son genre d'aller voir des filles pas toujours belles se trémousser dans des vêtements pas toujours beaux... Si Sonoko avait été présente quand il présenta son point de vue à Ran, il n'aurait jamais pu vivre assez longtemps pour y participer, finalement.

Puis le jour J, ou plutôt le soir S arriva, et Conan se dépêcha de monter dans la Hyundai que Kogoro avait louée pour l'occasion. Au bout d'une demie heure de trajet, ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit ou le défilé avait lieu. Il s'agissait d'un vieux manoir restauré pour l'occasion. Le style occidental fut revisité, et l'intérieur était arrangé à la manière européenne. Il y avait un vestibule à l'entrée, et deux jeunes femmes leur demandèrent manteaux et cartes d'invitation. Quand Ran présenta sa carte, la femme sourit, et lui demanda de la suivre.

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

- Le maître vous a prévu une surprise... Vous aurez l'immense honneur d'accepter sa proposition...

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à ma fille, cet étranger ?!! fit Kogoro, soudain inquiet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est arrangé.

Le regard serein de la jeune femme parut calmer Kogoro, qui se laissa séduire par ses yeux rieurs.

Mais Conan, lui, ne tomba pas dans le piège.

- Veuillez nous suivre, Mademoiselle...

Ran les suivit donc, abandonnant son père.

Conan la suivit tout aussi discrètement, sa taille lui permettant de se cacher à la vue des deux jeunes femmes qui entraînaient Ran. Mais s'il était resté avec Kogoro, il aurait reconnu la personne qui se dirigeait vers eux avec de grands gestes...

Les filles passèrent derrière le guichet du vestibule, empruntèrent une porte cachée sous une tenture de velours rouge, puis pénétrèrent dans une sorte de coulisse. Conan les suivit silencieusement.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent dans une loge, où plusieurs femmes à demi nues babillaient (selon Conan) et s'habillaient en vitesse dans d'étranges morceaux de tissus.

"_Sûrement des mannequins..._" pensa-t-il en rougissant à la vue de ces corps.

Puis il vit le petit groupe entrer dans une petite pièce au fond de la loge. Avant de la perdre de vue, Conan pu voir l'expression de son amie à l'ouverture de la porte passer de la perplexité à la joie.

Puis il entendit une femme s'écrier près de lui, et tous les regards convergèrent sur lui, tandis que la porte se refermait sur son amie.

_- Oh dear !! A kid !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!_

Des voix féminines parlant le français et l'anglais se mirent à piailler tout autour de lui, et l'une des femmes qui avaient emmené Ran arriva. Elle reconnut le gamin qui accompagnait la jeune fille, et l'attrapant, le fit sortir.

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants, le sermonna-t-elle. Encore moins pour un garçon.

Elle le ramena au vestibule, malgré ses protestations.

A peine avait-elle tourné les talons et regagné la coulisse, que Conan sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

- Encore à semer la zizanie, hein ?!

Kogoro venait de le soulever par le col. Cette fois, Conan su que le coup était proche...

- Alors, gamin, on matte les filles ? A ton âge, t'as pas honte ?!

_"Cette voix... Mais c'est..."_

- Hattori ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fou... fais là ?

- Bah... D'après toi, monsieur le détective en herbe ? Je viens voir le défilé, pardi !

- Mais Kazuha n'est pas avec toi ?

- Pourquoi vous voulez toujours qu'elle soit à mes basques...? Oui, elle est là... Mais on me l'a "kidnappée"...

- Quoi ?! Toi aussi...

Puis remarquant que Kogoro ne s'agitait guère plus...

- On peut m'expliquer ?

- Oui, moi aussi j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, gronda une voix derrière eux.

- Inspecteur Nakamori ?! s'étonnèrent Conan et Kogoro.

- C'est qui ce type ?

Trois regards courroucés se tournèrent vers Heiji.

- Laisse-moi te présenter l'inspecteur Nakamori, espèce d'ignare et de malpoli, fit Kogoro en prenant les choses en main. Ne faites pas attention à lui, monsieur l'inspecteur... Ce n'est qu'un jeune idiot d'Osaka...

- Je me présente, Hattori Heiji, détective lycéen...

_"Vas-y... roule des mécaniques... T'as de la chance que Kazuha soit pas dans le coin..."_, pensa amèrement Conan.

- Ah oui, tu dois certainement être le fils du préfet Hattori... dit Nakamori, un sourcil froncé. Ca nous fait donc un inspecteur et deux détectives à cette soirée...

- Quatre, pour être exact, retentit une voix soudainement.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un châtain clair venir vers eux d'un pas nonchalant.

- Encore toi... fit Nakamori.

- Hein ?! fit Kogoro.

- Et lui, c'est qui ? demanda Heiji discrètement à Conan.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre.

Le jeune homme se présenta à Kogoro en lui montrant une carte de visite.

- Vous n'avez pu me rencontrer lors de cette réunion de détective, la dernière fois, mais aujourd'hui, je peux enfin me présenter à vous... Mon nom est Saguru Hakuba. Je suis détective.

- Et où est le 4ème détective dont vous parlez ? lui demanda Heiji.

- Hum... Hattori Heiji... J'ai entendu parlé de vous...

- J'espère bien, je suis le plus célèbre détective de l'Ouest !

- Ah oui ? Ca, c'est ce que vous aimez croire...

- Quoi ?!

Heiji faillit s'étrangler, avant de vouloir faire subir le même sort au jeune homme impertinent. Conan eut du mal à le retenir.

- Pour répondre à votre question, nous sommes trois détectives à être invité à cette soirée... Le quatrième est parmi nous, et il a beaucoup aidé à l'affaire du "Manoir du Crépuscule"...

Son regard s'arrêta sur Conan. Celui-ci déglutit de peur.

- Oui... continua Hakuba. Franchement, tu as eu une idée de génie ce jour-là, mon garçon ! Dommage que tu n'aies pas dix ans de plus, je t'aurai pris comme assistant dans mon agence !

_" Si tu savais ce que je te mettrais comme pâté en affaires, si j'avais mes dix ans de plus... Ca serait toi qui voudrais être mon assistant... A supposer que je veuille bien de toi ! _" grinça Conan entre ses dents. Heiji faillit pouffer de rire en voyant l'expression de son ami. Il se doutait bien de ses pensées.

Soudain, un homme, la trentaine jeune, quitta la foule près d'eux pour les rejoindre. Il avait les cheveux blonds mi-longs. Il avait le regard rieur, d'un bleu pastel, et donnait l'air d'un jeune sportif. Mais tout dans sa démarche indiquait le contraire. Ce jeune Français était Christian Lacroix en personne.

Il se présenta au groupe de détectives.

- Messieurs, veuillez excuser ma démarche un peu bizarre auprès de vous, dit-il dans un japonais un peu hésitant. Je suis désolé de vous avoir invité aussi vite, et d'avoir eu à vous séparer de vos compagnes.

- La personne que vous avez invitée avec moi n'est pas "ma" compagne, se justifia Hakuba. Juste une camarade de lycée.

- Je sais bien, monsieur, mais il me fallait cette jeune demoiselle pour justifier mon action.

- Quelle est-elle, au juste, demanda Nakamori. Pourquoi ma fille n'est-elle pas avec moi ? Et pourquoi quatre experts en enquêtes se retrouvent-ils au beau milieu d'un défilé de mode ?

Lacroix prit un air grave. Il chercha quelque chose dans la foule environnante, et ne la trouvant pas, il invita ses interlocuteurs à le suivre dans une pièce spéciale, à l'étage.

De cette pièce, ils avaient une vue panoramique de la salle des présentations, et du podium de défilé, une longue promenade d'une vingtaine de mètres se terminant en cerle avec une mosaïque rouge et noire au centre de ce cercle, surplombé par une horloge dont les quarts correspondaient aux figures d'un jeu de cartes. Il virent plusieurs photographes s'installer aux premiers rangs, afin d'avoir la vue large et dégagée, et le meilleur angle pour leurs prises de vues. Beaucoup de personnes dont les habits reflétaient leur classe discutaient en se dirigeant vers ces places. Apparemment, il y avait beaucoup de V.I.P. à cette soirée. Conan pensa que Sonoko serait peut-être de la partie. Mais à la place, il découvrit sa soeur, en compagnie de son fiancé.

_"Ouf ! On l'a échappé belle !"_ pensa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir Sonoko pleurer... Car il avait son idée sur le kidnapping...

- Bon, fit-il une fois que tous les hommes quittèrent des yeux la baie vitrée teintée. Pourriez vous nous expliquer pourquoi les filles doivent participer à ce défilé ? De plus, je dois admettre que c'est pour une raison commune que nous sommes ici...

- Oui... Qu'a-t-il encore l'intention de faire cette fois ? demanda Nakamori.

Hakuba se contenta de sourire, tandis que Heiji ne voyait pas trop où on voulait en venir. Kogoro, lui se préoccupait plutôt de Yoko Okino qui venait d'apparaître derrière la verrière.

- Eh bien, vous avez raison, fit une jeune femme qui arriva derrière Lacroix. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour protéger ma collection...

La femme qui venait de se découvrir avait elle aussi les cheveux blonds et le même regard que Lacroix. Mais elle paraissait frêle, et de santé fragile.

- Je suis la soeur de Christian, je m'appelle...

- Catherine Lacroix, fit Hakuba en lui prenant la main dans un semblant de baisemain. Vous êtes encore plus belle en vrai...

Heiji et Conan se lancèrent un regard déconcerté. Ce jeune dandy n'en ratait pas une...

Mais la jeune femme retira sa main. Elle jeta sur Hakuba un regard hautain, et cela sembla perturber le détective, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Bien, fit sèchement Heiji. Pourquoi Kazuha doit-elle faire partie du défilé ?

- Jeune homme, il faut savoir être patient... Je vais vous donner votre réponse...

Elle se carra dans un fauteuil, derrière un bureau qui faisait face à la baie vitrée.

- Si nous vous avons contacté, c'est pour que vous surveilliez notre collection.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir avec vos vêtements ? remarqua Heiji. Ils valent peut-être cher, mais bon, si vos filles les portent, ils ne risquent pas de s'envoler...

- Peu m'importe les habits, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, tandis que son frère ne relevait pas la remarque. Vous n'avez pas affaire à ça, mais à MA collection.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir, et en sortit un boîtier de trente centimètres de long, sur cinq de large. Elle le tendit à son frère, qui en fit découvrir le contenu à la petite assemblée.

Tous les hommes présents retinrent leur souffle à la vue du superbe tour de cou en or massif qui s'étalait sur son écrin de velours rouge.

- Cette pièce fait partie de la collection ETE. Ce soir, vous découvrirez mes 4 collections, assorties sur les créations de mon frère. Nous avons combiné nos deux passions pour réaliser ce projet de grande envergure. Depuis plus de deux ans, nous avons sué sang et eau pour pouvoir mettre sur pied ce double défilé. Pour la première fois au monde, la mode du bijou de prestige et celle de la lingerie haut de gamme vont enfin fusionner en un magnifique défilé !

Emballée par son fantasme devenu réalité, elle s'était levée, et tout le monde pouvait clairement voir qu'elle se sentait fière d'avoir réussi son pari.

Son frère, près d'elle, ne dévoilait pas sa joie de la même manière...

- Mais depuis que cette collection a pu voir le jour, nous avons compris qu'elle faisait le point de mire de bien plus que de simples concurrents ou journalistes...

Catherine se ravisa. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

- Oui. Depuis que notre collection a été annoncée en inauguration au Japon, nous avons fait l'objet d'une attention plutôt particulière. Un dangereux voleur nous a pris pour cible. Il en veut non pas aux robes, mais aux bijoux, vous vous en doutez bien...

- Il s'agit du Kid, n'est-ce pas ? comprit Kogoro.

Six regards se posèrent sur Kogoro. Ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi il fut au milieu de l'attention de tous. Tous avaient compris bien avant lui, comme d'habitude...

- Bref, fit Heiji en se raclant la gorge. Comment voulez-vous que nous surveillions tous vos bijoux ?! Même à quatre contre lui, on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir l'en empêcher...

- Ce qu'il faut savoir, jeune homme, c'est que les bijoux que vos amies auront l'honneur de porter sont des pièces spéciales. Ce sont les plus importantes de la collection. Et comme nous avons pensé à tout, elles ont aussi été spécialement créées pour éviter ce genre de situation. Un micro émetteur d'une portée de dix kilomètres a été ajouté sur chaque parure. Toutes les pièces sont ainsi marquées. Et cela, seule moi et mon frère le savons. Vous aussi, à présent, le savez. Si le Kid tente quoique ce soit et réussi son ignoble crime, nous ne le perdrons pas de vue...

- Oui, mais les filles, dans tout ça ?! Pourquoi les y avoir mêler ?!

Heiji n'appréciait pas que l'on s'amuse avec son amie à ses dépends.

- Tout simplement parce qu'elles correspondent à l'idée que je me fais de la mode japonaise... Mais aussi parce qu'ainsi, vous qui êtes les poursuiveurs de cet Insaisissable vous puissiez vous donner les moyens d'y parvenir.

- C'est impensable, souffla Hakuba. Comment pouvez vous croire que nous puissions nous motiver pour l'arrêter en mettant la vie de nos amies entre les mains de ce voleur ? Mais bon, je n'ai rien à craindre... Akako peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi...

Il alla s'asseoir au fond de la pièce, afin d'observer les gens s'installer, et peut-être découvrir le Kid parmi eux...

- Oui, mais Ran et Kazuha n'ont rien à voir avec ça... Est-ce qu'elles sont au courant ? demanda Conan.

- Bien sûr. Nous leur avons fait part de notre plan le lendemain de la réception de leurs invitations. Elles ont accepté et ont juré de ne rien dévoiler, pas même à vous... Elles sont ici de leur plein gré.

"_Ils se sont bien foutu de nous_" gronda Conan intérieurement.

Cette pression inutile n'allait pas les aider à empêcher le Kid de voler les bijoux.

- Si je comprends bien, intervint Nakamori, nos filles participent de leur plein gré à la capture du Kid. Vous avez parlé de la collection ETE... Je présume qu'il y a aussi une collection HIVER, PRINTEMPS et AUTOMNE...

- Exactement, fit Catherine Lacroix. Et il en est de même pour les bijoux. Chaque bijou a été crée en parfaite harmonie avec la robe qui lui est destiné. Vous pourrez voir ceci dès maintenant, ainsi que le reste du défilé, et la surprise que nous avons réservée au Kid, pour son affront.

A ces mots, elle se leva et les invita à passer dans la salle principale. Aucun d'eux n'eut l'explication de la "surprise".

Les invités s'étaient installé à leur place, et continuaient de discuter entre eux. Conan et Heiji observèrent la pièce, imités par Hakuba. Nakamori restait la mine renfrognée, tandis que Mouri essayait de le dérider en lui parlant un peu. Catherine les fit passer dans la coulisse, en passant par une porte au fond près de l'estrade. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans les loges, et le spectacle qu'ils virent leur mit le rose aux joues. Devant eux, de superbes mannequins portaient des robes d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elles se faisaient maquiller, habiller par d'autres femmes, qui s'affairaient comme des fourmis autour de la Reine. Mais en comparaison, elles avaient l'air beaucoup plus pressées.

Une femme vint se planter devant Catherine, l'air énergique, heureuse, mais aussi anxieuse...

- Cathy, c'est presque prêt. Il ne manque plus que toi.

Catherine acquiesça, et précéda la jeune femme dans une pièce au fond. Elles en ressortirent au bout de deux minutes, Catherine portant un coffret dans ses bras. Il s'agissait d'une mallette en Duralumin qui contenait les parures que porteraient les mannequins lors du défilé.

- Les bijoux sont rangés dans cette mallette. Moi et moi seule en possède l'unique clé.

Elle fouilla dans son corsage pour en ressortir une clé en argent massif.

- Eh ben, je me demande en quel minerai est sa brosse à dent, confia silencieusement Heiji à Conan.

- Sûrement en platine... j'ose même pas imaginer le prix...

Catherine ouvrit la mallette, et les joyaux apparurent. Toutes les filles s'extasièrent à leur vue, et Catherine les distribua aux filles qui se les firent mettre par leur "fourmis".

Les hommes se regardaient. Ils étaient au pied du mur, à présent.

- Où sont Ran et les autres ? demanda Conan.

- Elles sont le clou du spectacle. Les joyaux que vous avez là ne sont que de petites broutilles comparées aux parures que vont porter vos amies...

- Donc, on peut s'attendre à ce que le Kid se manifeste à la fin du spectacle, objecta Hakuba.

- Certes, certes... répondit distraitement Christian.

Conan et Heiji se regardèrent. Entre eux, le courant passa comme s'ils avaient connecté leurs cerveaux à l'aide d'un câble invisible. Il y avait quelque chose de louche... Et ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir...

Deux minutes plus tard, les cinq hommes rejoignirent leurs places stratégiques (à part Conan, qui pu se mettre au 1er rang) afin de surveiller le défilé.

La salle, plongée dans une demie pénombre, vit soudainement ses veilleuses s'éteindre. Un petit brouhaha se fit, car les gens ne s'y attendaient pas. Puis la lumière se fit sur le devant de la scène. Eclairés d'un spot, les deux membres de la famille Lacroix prenaient la parole afin de se présenter.

- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à cette soirée inauguratrice. Nous tenons d'abord à vous remercier d'y participer par votre présence.

- Si vous êtes ici, poursuivit Catherine, c'est parce que nous souhaitons vous présenter une collection défiant l'imagination de tous. Aussi, nous vous demanderons de bien vouloir nous faire part de votre réaction juste après le défilé, lors d'un petit banquet.

- N'hésitez pas à nous poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez. En attendant, que se régalent vos yeux et vos coeurs de toute la splendeur de notre création !

La lumière s'éteignit tout aussi soudainement que la fois précédente, et une légère musique se mit à résonner dans la salle. Elle était à la fois douce et mélodieuse, mais on sentait qu'elle souhaitait pousser plus dans les tonalités... Et pendant que l'intro débutait, la lumière se leva lentement, tamisée et sombre, puis s'éclaira au fur et à mesure que la musique devenait plus entraînante...

La première fille passa sur la scène, et les gens, bouche bée, se mirent à applaudirent. Quelques femmes poussèrent des cris d'envie devant la beauté de la robe courte qu'elle portait. Son maquillage, léger, n'avait rien de provoquant, et les quelques paillettes de bleu électrique qui parsemaient son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être de cristal bleuté. La robe qu'elle portait était diaphane, mais aucune des parties de son corps qui auraient pu choquer les moeurs n'était dévoilée. Seules ses jambes transparaissaient avec le bleu du vêtement. Quelques voiles par-ci, un peu de ruban par-là, rien n'avait de choquant pour l'oeil dans cette création. On aurait dit que le dessinateur de la robe voulait mettre un tout dans son habit, et pourtant, le valoriser sur tous les détails.

Et cela se retrouva dans toutes les robes que les spectateurs purent voir durant toute la soirée.

Les autres mannequins passèrent ensuite.

Conan remarqua que les robes passaient dans un sens prédéterminé : d'abord en bleu, puis en rouge, en jaune, et enfin en blanc. Heiji avait aussi remarqué, et il se demandait quelle couleur avait été attribuée à Kazuha. Cependant, son regard ne s'attardait pas sur les robes. Il avait remarqué les bijoux qui ornaient les mannequins, et concentrait son attention sur les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Devant lui, une femme s'éventait avec un petit éventail rond de cérémonie, finement décoré. Sur sa gauche, un vieillard, d'une soixantaine d'année, remontait plusieurs fois ses lorgnons, qui ne cessaient de glisser le long de son nez. De l'autre côté, une autre femme suivait sérieusement le défilé, le regard enflammé par la beauté des robes, ou des pierres, Heiji n'aurait pu l'affirmer. Mais même si la pénombre dans le public l'empêchait de pouvoir observer son monde tout à loisir, il continuait de garder tous ses sens en éveil.

Il en était de même pour Hakuba, et pour Nakamori. Kogoro prenait aussi son rôle au sérieux, mais sans personne pour le surveiller lui, il passait beaucoup plus de coup d'oeillades vers la scène que sur les personnes qui auraient pu paraître suspectes... Quant aux Lacroix, ils étaient dans les coulisses, derrière la scène, et s'occupaient du déroulement du défilé.

Conan en eut assez de rester à l'écart, près du devant de la scène. Il quitta silencieusement son siège, et se glissa lentement le long du pan de la scène. Il atteignit ainsi la porte menant aux coulisses où se trouvaient les organisateurs. Il voulait se trouver sur les lieux les plus importants, de son avis. Une fois dans les coulisses, il se retrouva pris dans une tornade de froufrous, de bruits et de voix. La fourmilière s'était réveillée...

Il eut du mal à retrouver les Lacroix parmi les personnes qui couraient en tous sens, la tête à leurs préparatifs. Les assistants de mode se précipitaient et pressaient les mannequins pour qu'elles se changent, une femme donna de la voix en Anglais pour faire entendre un ordre ou un appel d'aide... Puis Conan les vit, tous les deux, observant le défilé près d'un technicien qui s'occupait de la console contrôlant les éclairages et la musique de fond. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir sans être vu. Conan s'approcha d'eux. Christian le remarqua, et lui sourit brièvement. Conan se tint debout près d'eux, s'intéressant au travail du technicien. Ce dernier, voyant l'intérêt du gamin près de lui, lui expliqua quelques commandes, histoire de bavarder un peu.

Tout en suivant les explications, Conan observait attentivement la scène du défilé. Il s'attendait à voir Ran surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne l'avait pas vue dans la cohue des loges, et espérait ne pas rater son entrée en lice.

Puis le technicien, sur un clin d'oeil de Catherine, mit en route une musique rapide et vive, électrique. Le défilé s'accéléra, et les créations devenaient de plus en plus sophistiquées. Les bijoux continuaient à être mis en valeur autant que les modèles, et les filles dansaient presque alors qu'elles défilaient.

- C'est bientôt le clou du spectacle, glissa malignement Catherine Lacroix à l'oreille de Conan. Observe bien...

Et tandis que Conan regardait attentivement la scène, il vit une jeune fille qui n'avait rien d'un mannequin, mais qui avait une démarche gracieuse, glisser sur la piste dans une robe bleue qui lui allait à ravir.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Dans la salle, Nakamori n'en cru pas ses yeux. Sa fille Aoko venait d'apparaître en mariée, vêtue comme une merveilleuse fleur bleue. Des pétales tombaient sur elle, balayés par la climatisation, et venaient voltiger autour d'elle comme une fée de printemps. Elle portait un collier de fleurs bleues, et des boutons de fleurs, bleus eux aussi, étaient piqués sur sa robe, dont la traîne donnait l'impression d'une rivière en mouvement quand elle avançait. Sa grâce et sa beauté lui valurent des applaudissements du public, émerveillés par la parure qu'elle portait. En effet, ses poignets et sa taille étaient ceints par deux bracelets portant des turquoises de grosse taille, entrelacées par des chaînons d'argent épais. La ceinture était une rivière de lapis-lazulis et comportait une bonne douzaine de rangées. Le cou de Aoko portait un tour de cou du même genre, assorti à la robe et à la fine écharpe de jute qu'elle portait en tombée sur ses avant-bras. Et enfin, la broche qu'elle portait sur son sein gauche représentait une rose épanouie dont le coeur abritait une améthyste d'un bleu intense, et les pétales brillaient d'un argent blanc. Ce bijou était tellement pur que la lumière qui le filtrait formait comme un miroir réfléchissant le ciel azur sur le visage de Aoko, renvoyant mille éclats d'étincelles bleues et argentées. Dans ses bras, elle portait un chat Persan, dont la robe bleue était assortie à la tenue de la jeune fille. Ses longs poils azurés voletaient gracieusement, mus par le souffle léger des climatiseurs. Lui aussi portait un fin collier alliant l'argent tressé à une fine cordelette bleu ciel, piquée par quelques améthystes. Aoko finit sa représentation en allant se poster sur la droite de la piste de défilé, qui se terminait en cercle, face aux spectateurs.

Ces derniers applaudirent la jeune fille qui caressait le chat, et attendirent la suivante.

Elle ne tarda pas à se présenter sous les traits de Akako. Hakuba du se pincer pour avoir la confirmation qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Akako portait elle aussi une robe de mariée. Sa robe écarlate contrastait avec le bleu presque virginal de son amie. Portant un voile court rouge tombant sur ses yeux, il était relevé sur le coté gauche, où une cascade de cheveux d'un noir de jais tombait en dégradé sur une épaule nue. Le corsage de la jeune fille, d'un rouge électrique, passait sur l'épaule droite, et tombait jusqu'au bassin. Sur son bras gauche, elle portait un gant de cuir rouge montant jusqu'au coude, et tenait dans sa droite une sphère de cristal contenant de l'eau et un petit poisson rouge. Elle avait pris dans sa main gauche un pan de longue robe, qui était une juxtaposition de plusieurs jupons en résille, laissant ses longues jambes se dessiner en dessous. Les rubis qu'elle portait en collier étaient d'un raffinement qui laissait plus d'un spectateur dans la salle bouche bée. Elle portait aussi un rubis en alliance. Cette dernière était une monture en or, et les feux qu'elle renvoyait affirmait la couleur écarlate du gant. Un bracelet aussi en or, et incrusté de rubis, serpentait le long du bras droit, nu. Il montait jusqu'au coude, et au-dessus, au niveau de l'épaule, une longue chaîne d'or tombait au niveau du sein, chevauchant l'épaule et l'omoplate.

Dans la salle, les applaudissements fusèrent. Akako lança un regard en direction d'Aoko, qui lui sourit. Puis elle alla se placer à l'opposé de son amie, sur la gauche du cercle. Hakuba déglutit, car de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait observer tout à loisir la parure de son amie.

Puis se fut au tour d'Heiji d'avoir des sueurs froides. Kazuha venait d'apparaître dans les faisceaux lumineux. La musique était passée sur des airs plus tonnants. L'Automne venait d'entrer dans la salle de défilé.

Kazuha rayonnait comme un soleil, et ce, grâce à la robe nuptiale qu'elle portait. Elle portait un haut court, dont le bas était effilé par des franges de fils d'or. Son ventre, nu, était piqué au niveau du nombril, mais pas percé, par un anneau dans lequel était passé une chaîne en or ceinturant son bassin. Les deux bouts de la chaîne pendaient par l'anneau, et caressaient ses jambes en tombant. Un simili de feuilles mortes et jaunies mais étincelantes, car trempées d'or, entourait les membres de la jeune fille. Ainsi, elle portait une robe courte ouverte sur la cuisse gauche, et tombant jusqu'au genou droit, tandis que pardessus, toujours en résille finement tressé et piqué par les lianes de feuilles, un long jupon tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles fines. Elle portait des bottes montant aux genoux. Celles-ci étaient ceinturées par de longues chaînes d'or, et des perles d'ambres y pendaient, accrochées dessus comme la rosée du matin transpercée des premiers rayons du soleil. Le long du cou de Kazuha, un collier d'or et d'ambre coulait jusqu'aux épaules, et dans sa chevelure, piquée de feuilles et d'ambre, un léger voile blond était rejeté en arrière. A ses côtés, trottait un labrador, portant lui aussi une rivière en or en lieu et place de collier. Même la laisse qui reliait Kazuha au magnifique chien était sertie en or.

Repérant Heiji dans la salle, la jeune fille se mit à rougir. Elle faillit s'arrêter, mais les deux jeunes filles déjà sur scène l'encourageaient à les rejoindre. Se rappelant son rôle, elle continua sa progression, et se plaça au fond du cercle, derrière Aoko et Akako.

Heiji rougissait. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kazuha mise à son avantage par pareille toilette. Il ne regretta pas le déplacement.

Plus loin, dans la salle qu'il avait rejointe, le cœur de Conan se serra. C'était au tour de Ran d'entrer sur la piste. Il avait déjà deviné la couleur, mais comment s'en sortirait-elle ?

Elle apparut, sous une musique presque divine. On ne pouvait nullement douter de la nature de la robe qu'elle portait, une robe de mariée, elle aussi. Ran rougissait. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à porter une telle robe, et elle ne s'était pas encore préparer psychologiquement à en porter une avant sa majorité. Elle croisa le regard de son père, qui s'était levé de son siège à la vue de sa fille.

A l'autre bout de la salle, le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Conan.

Ran portait sa robe de mariée comme si elle avait été créée uniquement pour elle. Son bustier mettait en valeur sa poitrine, qu'elle gardait caché jusque là. Une rivière de perles entourait sa nuque. Dans ses cheveux, derrière l'oreille droite, près du petit diadème posé au-dessus du front, une fleur blanche portait en son coeur une perle plus grosse qu'une pièce de 10 yens. De la neige artificielle avait été pulvérisée dans ses cheveux, jurant sur sa coiffure de jais. La robe en elle-même était un fouillis de tissus piqués sur le bas par des fleurs identiques à celle qu'elle portait à ses cheveux. A l'identique, une perle agrafée au milieu de la poitrine, sur le bustier, scintillait sous les éclats des projecteurs. Le voile et la traîne ne faisaient qu'un, retenus par le diadème d'argent dont le centre accueillait un diamant dont la taille n'avait rien à envier à la perle qu'elle portait sur le bustier. Elle avait de longs gants blancs, montant aux trois-quarts des bras et sur lesquels étaient accroché deux larges bracelets incrustés de diamants. Sa robe brillait d'étincelles d'argent, car de minces fils d'argent étaient cousus dans les pans qui virevoltaient sous l'effet du déplacement. Le torse à moitié nu de Ran scintillait aussi, car de la poussière d'argent avait été pulvérisée sur sa peau, pour la rendre plus satinée. Et tandis qu'elle avançait jusqu'à sa place, un couple de colombes blanches volait au dessus d'elle, brillant elles aussi comme des étoiles d'argent. Ran se plaça sur le devant de la scène, permettant à tous de mieux observer la robe qu'elle portait.

Conan la regarda. Elle était encore plus belle dans cette robe, que dans celle qu'elle portait pour la kermesse du lycée, lors de la pièce "Shuffle Romance". La comparaison était des moindres. Cette robe-ci valait des millions de yens... Rien a voir avec un costume de théâtre. Et pourtant, il n'avait pu rester de marbre lorsqu'il la découvrit ce jour-là, en Princesse Heart. Le jeune homme qu'il était redevenu pour l'occasion avait succombé au charme de la belle. Et aujourd'hui encore, l'effet se faisait ressentir. Il ragea de ne pouvoir l'accoster dans cette tenue. De plus, c'était une robe de mariage... S'il avait pu lui parler, habillée de la sorte, il aurait perdu toute contenance. Elle était beaucoup trop belle ainsi. Conan décida de l'immortaliser dans son esprit. Il n'oublierait jamais la femme qu'elle était devenue ce soir-là, transformé par la beauté de la haute couture.

_"Je persiste dans mon idée, Sonoko aurait été dépressive jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si elle avait été là ce soir..."_

Dans la salle, les spectateurs étaient en folie. Ils se levèrent devant cette pléiade de robes aussi belles que divines. Les applaudissements fusèrent. Derrière les quatre mariées, les deux créateurs de génie firent leur entrée sur scène, et avancèrent, main dans la main, saluant leurs invités sur leur passage. Puis ils vinrent féliciter leurs mannequins improvisés pour la soirée, et les embrassèrent pour les remercier du spectacle.

Tout le monde se réjouissait du fabuleux spectacle qui lui avait été donné de voir en cette soirée. Les esprits s'étaient échauffés, et les protagonistes de l'affaire en avaient presque oublié la menace, jusqu'à ce que le Kid intervienne...

Alors que les Lacroix embrassaient les jeunes filles, un black-out complet intervint. La panne de courant provoquée fit s'alarmer les spectateurs. Un mouvement de panique se créa, laissant les quatre détectives et l'inspecteur Nakamori cois.

- _Au secours_ !!

- _What's happening_

- Gardez votre calme, s'il vous plait !!

Catherine Lacroix tenta de raisonner les personnes qui s'affolaient, tandis que la pénombre échauffait les esprits fragiles. Conan appela Heiji.

- Oui ! J'ai vu ! répondit ce dernier.

En effet, un éclair sembla surgir de la scène, à l'emplacement exact où se situaient les filles. Conan et Heiji bondirent sur scène, et rencontrèrent les corps des jeunes filles, affaissées sur le sol.

Conan avait allumé sa montre-lampe et balaya la piste de son faisceau. Il reconnu Ran à sa robe. Heiji avait déjà récupéré Kazuha. Derrière lui, Nakamori poussa un cri quand il vit à la lueur de la lampe sa fille endormie sur le sol. Hakuba récupéra Akako. Catherine et Christian Lacroix étaient eux aussi groggy. Dans la salle, quelques hommes d'esprit tentaient de calmer les femmes qui poussaient des cris de frayeur. Tout le monde se bousculait pour tenter de sortir de la grande salle.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était éteinte, la lumière revint. Les spots et les halogènes se rallumèrent un à un. Quand tous furent rallumés, tout le monde pu voir le terrifiant spectacle : six personnes avaient été droguées par un gaz soporifique.

Les animaux aussi avaient été endormis par le gaz. Les dresseurs qui se trouvaient près de l'estrade accoururent pour les réanimer, tandis que les détectives rejoignaient les six corps inertes.

Conan secoua Ran afin qu'elle se réveille. Mouri et Nakamori s'occupèrent des Lacroix. Kogoro poussa un cri quand il releva un des pans de la robe de Catherine, découvrant une carte de visite. Il s'agissait d'un message du Kid. Il le lut devant les quatre autres détectives qui l'entourèrent.

" A vous qui tentez de me berner,

je vous laisse un indice pour me retrouver :

(en français sur la carte : )

_les premières se mêlent en une unique  
les visages sont identiques sauf en un  
quand enfin s'annoncera la septime  
alors sous vos yeux s'ouvrira le mien_

Bon courage, détectives adorés..."

Kogoro pesta. Le Kid leur jouait encore un de ses sales tours.

Hakuba lança un regard entendu à Nakamori. Tous les deux savaient exactement à quoi s'en tenir. Conan prit la carte entre ses mains, malgré les réticences de Kogoro, et prétexta la donner à Heiji pour y jeter un rapide coup d'oeil. Heiji l'observa à son tour, et fit un clin d'oeil à son ami. Sur les cinq détectives présents, tous savaient que l'indice en main était primordial. Mais seul trois en comprirent le sens réel...

- Kogoro, réveillez-nous les Lacroix. Je crois qu'ils ont des choses à nous dire..., gronda légèrement Nakamori

- Oui, murmura Saguru. Des choses très intéressantes...

Kogoro réveilla donc les deux créateurs, tandis que chacun des autres détectives réveillaient leurs amies. Elles reprirent leurs esprits presque en même temps, ainsi que les Lacroix. Les filles étaient toutes les quatre étonnées. Seule Akako semblait rire de leurs malheurs. Mais nul ne comprit pourquoi... Aoko, elle, se faisait un sang d'encre, alors que son père bouillonnait de rage à ses côtés, s'en voulant de n'avoir pas pu mieux protéger sa fille. Aoko pensait à son ami Kuroba Kaito, car elle aurait aimé qu'il soit avec elle en ce moment. Lui aurait su quoi faire... Et cherchant des yeux si son imprévisible ami aurait pu se trouver dans la salle, elle découvrit Heiji et Conan qui réconfortaient leurs deux amies. Elle observa la scène. Elle avait rencontré Kazuha et Ran en vitesse dans les loges pendant l'essayage des robes, et avait vite sympathisé avec elles. Elle comprit en les regardant avec leurs amis qu'elles partageaient une amitié forte avec eux, un peu comme elle et Kuroba. Mais ses réflexions furent stoppées net par le cri strident de Catherine Lacroix, lorsqu'elle découvrit l'étendue des dégâts.

- Oh mon dieu !! Quelle horreur !! Mes bijoux !!

Elle tomba à la renverse, rattrapée de justesse par Kogoro.

- Elle s'est évanouie, constata Hakuba. Bien. Alors, Monsieur Lacroix, fit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier qui venait d'émerger des effets du gaz, consentirez-vous à nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Il lui donna la carte de visite. A sa lecture, Christian devint blême.

- Je... je ne comprends pas..., cafouilla-t-il.

- Pourquoi affirme-t-il que les bijoux sont des faux ? Vous nous avez fait venir et avez mis l'avenir de nos filles en danger pour garder de la pacotille ?

Nakamori se contenait de plus en plus mal. La scène de Catherine l'avait encore plus tendu. Hakuba tenta de le raisonner.

- Voyons, calmez-vous. Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Lacroix puisse nous éclairer sur cette affaire. La seule qui le puisse est actuellement en état de choc. Encore nous faut-il arriver à la réveiller.

Il se tourna vers Kogoro qui tentait de ramener Catherine Lacroix parmi eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut chose faite.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Nakamori prit des dispositions pour que les convives ne soient pas affolés par l'affaire du vol, et demanda à ce que personne ne quitte les lieux. Le Kid pouvait encore se trouver parmi le public, attendant la première occasion pour s'échapper... Si ce n'était pas déjà fait... La cohue provoquée et le black out avaient été assez importants pour lui permettre la fuite. Nakamori délégua la surveillance des lieux par Hakuba et Heiji. Kogoro et Conan restèrent près des filles et des Lacroix. Quant aux animaux, ils furent évacués dans les loges une fois revenues à eux, sauf le poisson, qui nageait tranquillement dans sa boule de verre...

Catherine se réveilla enfin. Son regard croisa celui de son frère, qui acquiesça de la tête à sa sourde question. Elle ferma les yeux, et soupira longuement. Avant même que Nakamori ne lui pose la question, elle répondit :

- Désolée pour l'embarras. Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Quel choc... Mon dieu, je viens de perdre mes bijoux...

- A propos de ces bijoux, _Madame_, ils sont faux, fit posément Conan.

Les regards de Nakamori, Catherine et Christian se fixèrent sur le jeune garçon.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, lui demanda Catherine.

- Nous avons tout lieu de croire que les parures que nos filles ont portées ne sont que des usurpations, des faux, fit Nakamori.

- Non, c'est impossible ! Mes bijoux ne sont pas des faux...

- Ecoutez, fit Heiji qui était revenu après avoir délégué la surveillance des lieux sur des policiers en civil invités pour l'occasion, je sais pas ce que vous trafiquez, mais ce Kid n'est pas un bon à rien, en matière de bijoux et de valeur. S'il nous dit que ce sont des faux, c'est qu'il a forcément raison !

Christian tenta de le calmer, tandis que Catherine essayait de comprendre. Conan lui tendit la carte qu'on avait retrouvée sur elle. Elle la lu, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- De toutes façons, nous pourrons facilement retrouver les bijoux grâce aux micro-émetteurs, signala Hakuba qui rejoignait le groupe.

Catherine acquiesça et pria les quatre détectives et les filles de la suivre dans l'antichambre où ils avaient été peu avant le défilé.

Conan avait déduit que si les bijoux étaient des faux, le Kid serait toujours dans le coin pour les récupérer. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas le sens de l'énigme. Il espérait que les Lacroix pourraient l'éclairer.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, Catherine s'assura que tout le monde était présent. Heiji et Kazuha avaient rejoint Kogoro, Conan et Ran près de la baie vitrée, tandis que Nakamori, Hakuba, Aoko et Akako se tenaient près d'une cheminée allumée.

Catherine se dirigea vers la cheminée, tira un des pieds de la grille qui empêchait le feu de sortir de l'âtre, et recula. Une brique, au dessus du rebord de la cheminée s'effaça dans le mur pour laisser place à une cache. Elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir un petit boîtier électrique qu'elle alluma. Celui-ci émit un petit grésillement, puis lança quelques étincelles. Elle le jeta soudain, effrayée.

- Non... C'est impossible...

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda son frère, inquiet.

Catherine se retourna pour faire face à la petite assemblée qui s'était rapprochée d'elle. Conan et Heiji se précipitèrent pour ramasser un boîtier noir, totalement hors d'usage.

- Il a été saboté, en conclut Heiji. Qui savait pour l'utilisation de cette cachette ?

- Moi et ma soeur, répondit le jeune Lacroix.

- Cela ne fait rien, fit sombrement sa soeur.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau. Toute trace de vanité avait disparu de son visage, a présent fatigué.

- Avant toute chose, fit-elle sans ambages, je tiens à m'excuser de la manière dont j'ai conçu ma soirée. J'ai effectivement donné cette représentation afin de montrer les collections que mon frère et moi avons monté depuis plusieurs années. Mais il se trouve que parmi tous ces modèles, une seule est vraie : celle de mon frère.

Les filles poussèrent des petits cris de stupéfactions, suivies par Kogoro et Nakamori. Les trois autres se contentant de froncer les sourcils.

- Oui, mes bijoux sont des faux. A l'exception des quatre pièces maîtresses, toutes les autres parures sont fausses.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ran. Ils avaient l'air si vrais, si purs...

- Depuis quelques temps, ma santé se fragilise de plus en plus. Je vieillis plus vite. Et le travail que j'avais imaginé m'épuisait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. J'ai du prendre un long repos forcé, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien mes affaires de travail, et je prenais beaucoup de retard sur mes commandes. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai décidé de stopper ma carrière, mais mon frère comptait sur moi et sur mon travail. Au final, je décidais de ne porter mon attention et toutes mes forces que sur les quatre principales parures qui devaient être les bouquets finals du spectacle. La broche d'améthyste du Printemps, l'alliance en Rubis de l'Eté, le collier d'Ambre de l'Automne et enfin la Perle de l'Hiver... Ces quatre bijoux étaient non seulement des vrais, mais ils contenaient tout mon amour de l'art. Et les voila maintenant disparus...

- Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, alors nous avons peut-être une chance de les retrouver, fit Hakuba. Il ne se contenterait pas de voler uniquement les parures et de disparaître en laissant un message codé.

- Mais peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut, hasarda Christian. Il veut peut-être qu'on les retrouve, non ? Sinon, je ne vois pas le pourquoi de cette carte...

Conan, tout en écoutant la discussion, réfléchissait en observant la scène par la baie.

- Si on essayait d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette carte ? proposa-t-il. Au fait, quelqu'un peut la traduire ?

Ran et Hakuba se mirent en concertation avec les Lacroix pour tenter de donner le plus de précision possible. Le Français n'était pas chose aisée pour Ran, mais Hakuba possédait une bien meilleure connaissance de la langue. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous purent écouter et comprendre le message du Kid.

- Ouais, ça ne nous avance à rien, grogna Kogoro. C'est quoi, la "septime" ? Un septième de quelque chose ?

- En escrime, c'est une position de frappe avec le fleuret, expliqua Heiji. C'est une des plus courantes.

- En quoi ça peut nous aider ? demanda Kazuha. Je n'ai pas vu de tableau d'escrime dans le coin, ni d'épées rangées en trophées.

Ran réfléchit un peu concernant le jeu des visages.

- Si on parle des visages, ça peut correspondre à des tableaux, non ?

- Je n'ai pas non plus vu de peintures, fit remarquer Kazuha.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien se "mêler en une unique"...? réfléchirent Aoko et Akako.

Akako connaissant le caractère facétieux du Kid, elle se dit que le jeu de mot avait certainement un sens avec la soirée du défilé.

- Et si le premier vers se rapportait à la soirée ? On pourrait trouver des points communs à certains autres, vous ne pensez pas ? Je suis sûre que la réponse est là, sous nos yeux...

Conan se détourna de la baie vitrée pour observer les personnes présentes. Après tout, il y avait certainement un indice qui les aiderait, mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il avait sous les yeux, c'était les quatre robes qui resplendissaient, narguant les regards sous la pâle lueur des lampes du bureau. Puis le flash vint.

- Et si... ?

Heiji, assis à côté de lui, remarqua l'air de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui. Je crois avoir compris le premier vers. Mais je pense que les deux suivants ne sont pas ici.

_"Pas ici ?"_ Heiji suivit le regard de Conan. Puis il comprit aussitôt.

- Hum, encore une fois, tu me devances... Ha lala ! Va falloir que je me réveille un peu, bon sang !

Il se leva, et alla proposer aux Lacroix de redescendre dans la salle du défilé.

- A mon avis, je pense que nous aurons notre solution là-bas, puisque de toutes façons, tout a commencé à cet endroit...

Les quatre détectives descendirent dans la salle, tandis que Aoko et Akako restèrent avec Catherine dans le bureau.

Les spectateurs avaient été invités à se rendre dans la salle du buffet, afin de calmer les esprits et de détendre l'atmosphère. De derrière la double porte qui séparait les deux salles, Conan et les autres purent entendre des maelströms de voix qui fusaient, telles un écho se brisant sur des murs. La pièce du défilé, vidée de son peuple, avait l'air bien vide et bien vaste. Conan se rendit compte de la grandeur des lieux. En apparence, la maison donnait un sentiment de pression sur le nouveau visiteur, mais de l'intérieur, elle en imposait bien plus. Le sol marbré de dalles roses, les lourdes tentures de chintz aux larges fenêtres, l'énorme lustre accroché au haut plafond comme un boulet de démolition à sa grue... Tout imposait par la taille et la carrure.

Oubliant un instant le poids infligé par tant de grandeur, Conan se rappela pourquoi ils étaient retournés près du podium. Il se mit en devoir de chercher un indice pouvant permettre la compréhension de cette énigme. Chacun d'eux se mit en devoir de trouver un objet ayant un lien avec la carte. Conan fit équipe avec Ran, et Kazuha fit de même avec Heiji.

Tout en cherchant une solution, Heiji avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, avec Kazuha habillée de la sorte à ses côtés. Plusieurs fois, il s'était plaint de la manière dont elle s'habillait, la traitant d'"aguicheuse" pour l'embêter et la faire sortir de ses gonds, comme il adorait faire ; mais il se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'était plus une gamine à qui l'on défend d'entrer dans l'âge adulte trop précipitamment. Elle rayonnait dans sa tenue, et de la voir d'aussi près et aussi bien habillée le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il en était de même pour Conan. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des femmes aussi bien vêtues, sauf dans les magazines que Ai laissait traîner chez le Professeur Agasa. Et ce soir, Ran resplendissait. Sa robe la mettait si bien en valeur... Il était dépité de ne pas être dans son corps d'adulte. Il se sentait ridicule face à elle, dans ce corps d'enfant.

Ran remarqua qu'il l'observait, et le tira de sa rêverie.

- Ben alors ? Tu m'aides à trouver, oui ou non ?!

- Hein ? Ah... euh... oui !

Et il détourna son visage qui rougissait à vue d'oeil. Kogoro, qui observait la scène depuis le haut de la piste de défilé, eut un reniflement de dédain. _"Pff... Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore s'imaginer, ce gamin...? Va falloir le surveiller, sui-là..."_

Heiji et Conan se retrouvèrent soudain sur la scène quelques minutes plus tard. Ils décidèrent donc de couper la scène en deux, et Conan et Ran prirent la partie droite, tandis que Heiji et Kazuha vérifièrent la partie gauche. Conan ne trouva rien qui puisse les aider. Quand il passa vers le centre de la scène, il chercha des indices qui auraient pu l'aider à découvrir sous quelle identité se cachait le Kid, car pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute que le Kid se cachait parmi les six personnes qui avaient été sur scène au moment du black-out et du vol des bijoux.

_"Depuis qu'il s'est déguisé en Ran lors de notre première rencontre, je me méfie de lui. On ne sait jamais sous quelle identité il peut apparaître..."_

- Ran, appela-t-il. Tu te souviens quand Shinichi t'as appelé, la dernière fois ?

Confuse, Ran rougit légèrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la question.

- P... pouquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- C'est juste comme ça... Vous avez parlez des cours ?

- Oui, je lui proposais de les lui envoyer, mais il a refusé. Quel idiot... Qu'il ne vienne pas pleurer vers moi s'il rate ses examens... C'est à espérer qu'il vienne les passer, déjà... Lui et ses enquêtes. Il est pire que papa. Il n'y en a pas un pour récupérer l'autre.

Elle soupira de dédain. Conan sourit intérieurement. Il avait réglé un problème.

- "_Les premières se mêlent en une unique / Les visages sont identiques sauf en un / Quand enfin s'annoncera la septime / Alors sous vos yeux s'ouvrira le mien_"... Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir signifier...

A l'autre bout de la salle, Kogoro répétait pour lui même le message du Kid, tandis que Nakamori inspectait l'arrière des tentures gigantesques. Il n'avait jamais compris ses messages, et il se doutait bien d'y arriver ce soir-là. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que la chose était facile. Il est vrai qu'avec du recul, quand le message a été déchiffré, tout s'emboîte parfaitement. Il lui sembla se rappeler avoir lu dans un roman que pour arriver à une déduction parfaite, il fallait raisonner à l'envers, en partant de la fin pour arriver au début. Trouver une fin qui arriverait à cette carte. Mais était-ce possible ?

Loin à ses réflexions, il ne s'occupa pas de Hakuba, qui lui, réfléchissait aux quatre vers que Mouri avait énoncé à voix haute quelques minutes plus tôt. Si le Kid avait caché les bijoux ici, pourquoi se donnait-il la peine de les aider à les récupérer...? Cela n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux. Ou plutôt si. Il voulait certainement essayer de faire comprendre à Catherine qu'il lui laissait une chance. Kid avait toujours été un redresseur de tort, à ses heures perdues. Peut-être qu'en cette occasion, il y avait un tort à réparer... Il s'adressa à Christian, qui se tenait à ses côtés, l'air sombre.

- Cette bâtisse vous appartient-elle ?

- Oui. Nous l'avons racheté à un bas prix il y a quatre ans. Cette demeure était abandonnée, mais le vendeur refusait de la céder depuis plus de cinquante ans, mais pour nous, il a cédé facilement; Je ne me l'explique pas.

- Oui, c'est assez étrange. Depuis plus de cinquante ans, vous dites ? Ca remonte à la seconde Guerre Mondiale, tout ça...

- Oui.

Puis il sembla réfléchir, et poursuivit :

- Je ne sais pas si ca peut vous aider, mais j'ai eu de la famille qui habitait à Tokyo, à la même époque. Mais à cause de la rivalité de nos deux pays, nous avons du quitter le pays.

- Hum... Je comprends...

- Mon grand-père paternel aimait beaucoup ce pays. Il était peintre... Non, rien a voir avec ce fameux peintre...!

Il lança un petit rire.

- Si ça se trouve, nous recherchons peut-être un tableau...?

Hakuba ne trouva pas la plaisanterie aimable. Le jeune Lacroix semblait tout à coup se moquer de son ennemi. Mais le détective savait à quoi s'en tenir avec le Kid. Même si son raisonnement faussait tout le monde, l'Insaisissable savait où conduire ses poursuivants. Et ce soir, la piste se résumait uniquement à ces bijoux...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Sur la scène, Hattori apella son jeune ami.

- Psstt ! Kudo ! murmura-t-il.

Conan se retourna, et soupira en le voyant lui faire de grands gestes. "_Vive la discrétion..._"

- Regarde un peu ce que j'ai trouvé, fit il tandis que Conan le rejoignait. Tu ne trouves pas que cette mosaïque est un peu bizarre ?

Il désigna le parterre qui recouvrait le bout de la scène, là où les quatre jeunes filles avaient posé pour le final.

Conan l'observa de plus près. Ran et Kazuha, s'étant aperçues de la disparition de leurs compagnons, les rejoignirent. Kazuha fronçait les sourcils. Ran était amusée de la mine de son amie. Elle s'était faite une raison quant à la vivacité de Conan en présence de Heiji.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? leur demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je pense qu'on a trouvé un indice intéressant...

Conan fronçait les sourcils.

Attirés par l'attroupement qui s'était rassemblé au milieu de la scène, Hakuba entraîna Christian à sa suite afin de les rejoindre. Kogoro ne tarda pas à sortir de ses réflexions pour faire de même.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur la piste, il put découvrir ce que Conan et Heiji venait de mettre à jour : la mosaïque avait déteint... Ce qui au départ aurait pu ressembler à du rouge et noir, se retrouva en vert, bleu, blanc et rouge...

- Le coeur devient blanc et le carreau est bleu au lieu de rouge ; le pique est rouge et le trèfle est jaune au lieu de noir, ...

Heiji venait de décrire la mosaïque. En effet, celle-ci semblait reproduire les quatre symboles d'un jeu de cartes classique. Les figures étaient de taille identiques, sauf le coeur qui était légèrement plus proportionné que les trois autres. Les quatres signes étaient gravés dans un cercle divisé en quarts, eux-mêmes divisé en deux. Les couleurs semblaient passées, seul le vernis rouge et noir qui les recouvrait semblait récent. Apparemment, cette mosaïque était d'origine, comme le signala Nakamori qui les avait rejoint, après être sorti de derrière une tenture qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à la scène. Il se dépoussiéra avant de rejoindre le groupe.

- S'il y a du vernis, alors cela signifie que l'on a intentionnellement tenté de cacher cette mosaïque, comprit Kogoro.

Un sourcil élevé en signe d'étonnement suite à cette remarque inattendue de la part de Mouri, Conan demanda un stylo, le fit courir dans les gravures et essaya de faire levier. Mais aucun système ne sembla jouer.

- Pourquoi tenter de cacher ces couleurs...? demanda Kazuha qui avait essayé de trouver une réponse. J'ai bien compris qu'elles correspondaient à nos robes, mais en quoi le fait de les cacher aurait pu avoir un sens ?

Cétait la question que tout le monde se posait. Nakamori se retourna vers Christian.

- Qui a décidé des couleurs et de l'ordre du défilé ?

- J'ai moi même décidé des couleurs utilisées lors de la Collection. Pour ce qui est de l'ordre de passage, c'est en accord commun avec ma soeur que nous avons vu cela... Mai si vous tenez à le savoir, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison avant de lancer ma Collection. Les modèles étaient déjà sous licence quand ma seur et moi avons visité cette maison, la première fois. C'est le hasard total, je crois bien...

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Bah, ce n'est qu'une question de couleur, après tout. Il n'y en a pas trente-six mille, à ce que je sais...

Conan se garda bien de lui expliquer les multitudes d'un spectre lumineux à son plus grand étirement...

- Justement, je crois que grâce à cette mosaïque, nous détenons la clé de notre mystère... Souvenez-vous de notre mystérieux message...

Et tout en récitant le poème, il insista sur les mots clés.

- En ce qui concerne les figures, nous savons d'ores et déjà qu'elles correspondent à nos "visages". En Français, "figure" est synonyme de "_visage_", et pour ce qui est des "_premières_", cela s'apparente aux couleurs... Nous avons ici le bleu, le jaune, le rouge et le blanc. Les trois premières couleurs que je viens de citer sont considérées comme des couleurs dites "primaires". Elles ne sont le résultat d'aucun mélange. Alors qu'on obtient du vert en mélangeant les deux premières, le rouge n'est obtenu à partir d'aucun mélange. C'est cette notion de "primaire" qu'il fallait retenir avec ce premier mot. Ensuite, il est dit qu'elles se mélangent en "_une unique_": si vous associez le bleu, le rouge et le jaune par des équivalents lumineux, vous obtenez de la lumière blanche. Si vous utilisez un prisme, vous découpez la lumière blanche en un spectre qui reprend ses trois couleurs-là. En gros, il faut comprendre que c'est la couleur blanche que nous devons retenir.

- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça, Conan ? demanda Ran, l'air inquiet.

- Ha ! Euh... C'est le professeur Agasa qui me l'a expliqué la semaine dernière justement ! Il y avait un arc-en-ciel, et il m'a expliqué comment ça fonctionnait en vrai. Pour les "figures", c'est parce que mon père jouait souvent au poker, il m'a dit ça une fois, à propos d'une blague... "_mettre un point dans le visage_", ça voulait dire gagner sur une figure dans un poker sauvage de l'invention de mon père... Il sortait souvent cette phrase lorsqu'il jouait... Mais j'avais pas compris à ce moment-là ce que ça voulait dire...Haha...

Heiji s'amusa du comportement que Kudo avait eu à jouer pour se sortir du guêpier. Il décida de prendre la relève.

- Enfin. Pour en revenir à notre énigme, nous venons aussi de découvrir où se cache notre septime...

Il désigna le deuxième cadran du cercle en partant de la gauche, dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, et en partant du coeur.

- Pour faire la démonstration, j'aurai besoin des deux autres jeunes filles... Dis, toi ! Tu pourrais aller chercher tes copines ?

Il désigna Hakuba qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'aima pas non plus la façon dont le jeune homme l'avait interpelé. Ces jeunes du Sud... Aucune éducation... Il haussa les épaules, dédaigneux, et pestant, monta les chercher dans le bureau de Catherine. Cette dernière les accompagna au retour.

- Vous avez retrouvé mes bijoux ? s'enquit-elle à peine montée sur la scène.

- Non, pas encore, _Madame_, fit Kogoro, mais nous nous y employons. Nous venons de découvrir des indices intéressants...

Heiji demanda aux filles de se placer sur les symboles correspondants aux couleurs qui leurs avaient été attribuées lors du défilé, de telle sorte qu'elles se maintiennent chacune sur les deux divisions correspondant au quart où était gravé leurs symboles respectifs. Puis il demanda à Conan de le suivre, se dirigea au fond de la scène, près de la grande horloge, et, prenant Conan sur ses épaules, il fit face au cadran de la pendule.

- C'est bon ? Te casses pas la figure...

- Si c'est le cas, je te règle ton compte à coup de chaussure ultra-performante après qu'on en ait fini avec cette histoire..., marmona Conan assez fort pour que seul son ami l'entende...

Puis, sans plus attendre, il déplaça la grande aiguille, afin d'avancer l'heure jusqu'à sept heures. Au moment où la petite aiguille rencontra la résistance qui indiquait qu'elle venait de changer d'heure, un léger tremblement se fit ressentir sur la scène. La plante des pieds chatouilleuse, Heiji faillit faire tomber son ami, et le récupéra de justesse dans ses bras, comme un gros bébé. Conan l'observa d'un air douteux, et Heiji allait se défendre, quand Ran poussa un cri. Conan sauta à terre, et parcouru la vingtaine de mètres qui les séparait de la mosaïque en un temps record.

- Ran ! Que se passe-t-il ?!

Il stoppa net sa course en voyant qu'elle n'avait rien, mais que le coeur sur lequel elle s'était placé s'était ouvert en deux en son centre. Les deux moitiés s'ouvraient en extérieur, et Ran avait perdu son équilibre.

- Là voilà, notre résolution ! s'exclama Aoko.

Elle sauta au cou de son père. Catherine bouscula Heiji qui rejoignait Kazuha et se précipita pour récupérer ses précieux bijoux. Elle plongea sa main dans le coffre à l'intérieur sombre et poussiéreux, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser s'échapper un cri d'exclamation.

- Ce... ce ne sont pas...

Elle retira du coffre un parchemin poussiéreux, fragile.

Nul ne s'attendait à cette découverte. Sauf Heiji, Conan et Hakuba. Eux trois se doutaient bien que le Kid avait eu très peu de temps pour cacher les bijoux pendant le black-out. Et le mécanisme d'ouverture paraissait tellement grippé pour pouvoir penser qu'il ait pu fonctionner récemment...

Nakamori demanda à Catherine de lui donner le parchemin, afin de l'ouvrir sans trop le détériorer. Elle le lui donna volontiers, quoique hésitante sur le début.

L'inspecteur observa tout à loisir le précieux objet. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en l'ouvrant. Pouvait-il receler le secret d'un trésor oublié ? Le Kid cherchait-il autre chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient lui procurer sans qu'il ait à faire le sale travail ? Devant l'impatience de sa fille qui le poussait à ouvrir le document, il inspira profondément, évitant de respirer l'épaisse couche de poussière qui l'entourait sur une partie. Puis il défit la cordelette qui le retenait enroulé, et brisa le cachet de cire. Le parchemin se déroula rapidement, un peu trop au goût de tout le monde qui cessa de respirer afin de ne pas le voir tomber en poussière sous les courants d'air.

A la lueur des projecteurs allumés lors de la fouille de la salle, l'inspecteur Nakamori fit découvrir le message du fragile parchemin.

_" Par cette présente, moi, Philippe De La Croix, je laisse en héritage cette maison ainsi que tout son contenu à ma descendance, puisse-t-elle un jour revenir dans ce pays qui m'est si cher, le Japon. _

_A l'unique condition de retrouver ce parchemin par un membre de ma famille, je lègue ces biens en leur totalité. _

_Je ne désespère pas de l'arrivée de ce jour béni, où tant de ma vie aura contribué à la construction de la famille Lacroix. _

_A chacun la chance de vivre son rêve, le mien étant de bâtir un avenir pour mes petits-enfants dans ce pays qui nous aura fait vivre après nous avoir tout repris..."_

- Et c'est signé Philippe De La Croix, acheva Nakamori.

- Connaissez-vous cette personne, demanda Hakuba à Catherine.

- Oui... Oui, il s'agit de mon grand-père... Il a vécu au Japon il y a cinquante ans, avant la guerre... Et a dû quitter le pays, contraint par son origine lors des assauts du pays par les Américains. Je crois bien qu'il est revenu à Tokyo dans les années cinquante après avoir changé de nom... Mais il est mort il y a une dizaine d'années seulement...

- Le parchemin semble dater de plus longtemps que ça... Je dirais une bonne cinquantaine d'années, au moins, fit Conan, lentement. On le voit à la décoloration du parchemin... La cachette semble étanche à la lumière, et puis, cette maison a été abandonnée pendant longtemps, avant que vous ne la récupériez...

- Oui, il y a quatre ans nous l'avons racheté à un très bas prix... D'ailleurs, c'est Christian qui s'en est occupé... Mais serait-il possible que cette maison soit celle de mon grand-pè...

Elle s'arrêta net. Son frère semblait avoir disparu de la scène.

- Christian ?! appela-t-elle en vain.

Tout le monde le chercha des yeux. Puis soudain, le black-out revint. Conan et Heiji furent sur leurs gardes en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait. Pourtant ils ne purent rien tenter, dans la faible lueur de la montre de Conan. Et la lumière se fit soudaine, éclairant une forme sur un balcon qui dominait la scène. La silhouette blanche avait quelque chose de divin, une apparition fantomatique qui ne faisait nullement peur, mais qui avait un quelque chose de fascinant. Tous les regards convergèrent vers cette ombre fantôme.

- KID !! s'écrièrent Kogoro et Nakamori.

Conan arma sa montre hypodermique, mais comprit vite que la distance le séparant du voleur rendait toute visée inutile. Heiji courut jusqu'aux escaliers, à l'autre bout de la pièce, afin de le rejoindre sur son balcon, mais il devait faire le tour de la grande salle sur la coursive avant d'y parvenir. Quant aux filles, elles furent submergées par l'apparition du gentleman cambrioleur.

- Eh bien... Il aura donc fallu cinquante ans pour que revienne le prestige de la famille Lacroix...

- Explique-toi ! lui demanda Conan.

- C'est bien simple, si je suis là ce soir, c'est pour énoncer une vieille vérité... Je suis heureux de voir que parmi tous ces esprits, il en existe qui puisse révéler le grand secret de la Famille Lacroix... Ce parchemin devait être retrouvé. Je vous y ai simplement aidé... Ecoutez bien ce qu'il a à vous dire... Et n'ayez crainte, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Les Lacroix n'auront plus à souffrir pour prouver au monde entier leur valeur... J'espère que Catherine ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir "emprunter" son frère contre quelques heures en sa charmante compagnie...

Cette dernière rougissait malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à celui qui lui avait dérobé sa plus précieuse collection de bijoux...

- Je dois vous laisser, mes amis... Cette soirée a été brillamment réussie, mais il lui manque encore cette petite étincelle de joie qu'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs qu'en ces murs... Il faut fêter l'évènement d'un passé retrouvé par un feu d'artifice !

Et avant de disparaître, il fit jouer son arme favorite, son pistolet à cartes, et visant la console électrique servant à l'éclairage de la pièce, il alluma le grand lustre qui trônait au milieu du plafond, recouvert par des cascades de cristal et de verre.

Catherine poussa un cri. Conan avait aussi repéré l'origine de son étonnement.

Quatre parures aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel miroitaient et tournoyaient au dessus de leurs têtes, lançant mille éclats de feux et de lumières colorées, dans le doux chatoiement des lampes qui composaient le lustre sur lequel elles étaient accrochées.

- Mais comment... commença Ran.

- C'est simple, fit Hakuba. Il avait suspendu des fils de nylons après ce lustre, reliés entre eux, et lors du premier black-out, il n'a plus eu qu'à y accrocher les bijoux et à les hisser. En tirant d'un coup sec, les fils se détachaient et les parures restaient pendues après les cristaux... Elémentaire...

Heiji était arrivé sur le balcon.

- Il a disparu !! Merde !

La porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur une petite terrasse était grande ouverte, les rideaux volant sous l'effet du vent nocturne, et Heiji put apercevoir une fine silhouette courir sur la crête d'un toit de la bâtisse et sautant dans le vide avant de déployer les ailes d'un deltaplane d'un blanc laiteux.

En bas, dans la salle, Hakuba découvrit le véritable Christian Lacroix, ligoté, bâillonné et endormi, derrière une porte conduisant aux coulisses, une lettre épinglée sur ses vêtements. Heiji rejoignit le groupe, dépité, tandis que Kazuha tentait de le réconforter. Nakamori lut la lettre.

_"Cette maison appartient aux Lacroix. Tout ce qu'elle contient aussi. _

_Si Christian a pu la racheter aussi facilement, c'est parce que le gardien avait des ordres stricts : _

_il était le fils de l'ancien majordome des De La Croix, et avait pour mission de la garder jusqu'à ce qu'un Lacroix se présente pour la réclamer. _

_Avec ce testament, il confirme sa possession, et recouvre ainsi la fortune des De La Croix, disparue lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale... _

_Le coffre du septième cadran indique l'emplacement de cette fortune... _

_Kid L'Insaisissable"_

Tout le monde se taisait, car il y avait beaucoup à réfléchir sur le dernier message du Kid.

Ce dernier, la fraîcheur de la brise nocturne glissant sur son visage, souriait mélancoliquement.

- Voila, père, j'ai enfin pu terminer votre dernière mission... Votre ami Philippe vous remerciera, là-haut...

Et la minuscule forme blanche disparut sous la faible lune de Tokyo.

Kessy Kudo

18 Juin 2004


End file.
